


Three is Company

by Syn-Night (Synergetic_Prose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, First time for Allura/Curtis having sex together, Grinding, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Multi, Not overly descriptive but mind the tags, OT3, Polyamory, Post War, Sexual Content, Soft dom Shiro but they like to switch, They are easy to fluster, Threesome - F/M/M, au/canon setting, soft dom shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Syn-Night
Summary: Shiro teaches his partners what the other likes. As well as some hands on participation.Or: Sexy times with the ot3.





	Three is Company

**Author's Note:**

> They’ve already established that they’re good being in a poly relationship and have spent quality time together. This is the first sexy time with all three. ;)

Tonight was the night. They came to this decision unanimously.

Shiro had been with Allura and Curtis on separate occasions while the two got to know each other. But all three at the same time? 

Not yet.

But by the furtive glances at dinner and the light touches on the hand, shoulders, and knees Shiro had felt comfortable to make the suggestion.

It had been received with blushes but clear eagerness.

Shiro pressed a button and lifted his eyes to the withdrawing panels of the skylight. Their room’s low night setting was bathed in additional light from the stars and moons of New Altea.

He looked back to his partners as they loosened buttons and zippers while sneaking little glances at each other, blushed when they caught the other’s eyes and looked away at some corner of their room.

Allura and Curtis were such confident people when it came to their duties but flirting and intimacies like these made them easy to fluster.

Shiro smiled widely at that.

”Hey hun.”

Curtis turned around. Shiro placed his smooth Altean hand on his shoulder and his left hand against the side of his face.

Allura had turned at the sound of Shiro’s voice. She curiously watched as they lightly pulled at each other’s lips, teased in little brushes before melding them together.

Shiro hummed into the kiss as Curtis pulled his open sleepshirt down. He lowered his arms to be completely free of it before bringing his hands back to Curtis’ face.

Shiro felt a presence behind him.

He shivered as Allura proceeded to pepper kisses between his shoulder blades. She opened her mouth slightly, getting a teasing taste of his skin. By the kissing trail she was leaving he knew she was following the long scar on his back.

He pulled away from Curtis’ lips to turn to her.

Shiro ducked his head down for her lips. She kept her lips slack and immediately whimpered as he dragged his tongue along the roof of her mouth. Curtis watched for a moment, taking in the way Shiro‘s mouth moved with hers.

Their kiss was very open.

Curtis caught flashes of her tongue more than what he was used to. Shiro had mentioned that Allura was deeply fascinated with tongue kissing. She hadn’t kissed him like that yet. But tonight...

He felt a thrill of anticipation.

Shiro pulled out of the kiss. Curtis shivered as Allura’s tongue followed his before Shiro put his hands on her shoulders to halt her. 

“Shiro,” she lightly pouted.

“'Lura, as much as I love your tongue down my throat,” Shiro rasped a chuckle as he looked at Curtis, “that’s not what tonight’s focus is.”

Shiro stepped back.

Curtis stepped into the space he had been - right in front of the princess. Allura’s cheek markings faintly glowed in what Curtis affectionately deemed The Altean Blush.

“I did not forget,” she almost shyly batted her lashes.

Curtis could feel his own face heating up. He had admired her for quite a while - her and Shiro - and yet it still felt surreal that he was in a relationship with them. About to further along their essence bond - the Altean version of a soulmate - with the princess herself.

”May I-“ he cut himself off to clear his throat. “I’d like to kiss you.”

She gave a small, firm nod.

Curtis tilted her chin, watched the way her eyelids lowered and her lips slightly pursed for a kiss, and he leaned down for a light brush like what they’d normally share.

Her lips were still moist from Shiro’s kiss.

He brushed their lips again, pulled away slowly while keeping her full lower lip between his, making her lip stretch out a little before being returned to her.

That was new.

The lingering touch made her softly sigh. She pointedly tilted her face upwards, closing her eyes fully.

He smiled at the expectant way she waited for him in absolute trust that he’d lean in again. He didn’t disappoint. He wouldn’t have dreamed of letting her down. 

Behind Allura, Shiro was far from idle. He slowly finished what she started and unzipped her nightgown all the way. He leaned down to run his lips along the peeking of shoulder before pushing the gown.

She softly gasped against Curtis’ lips as the material slid down her shoulders and stayed bundled in the crooks of her elbows. She lightly shivered as her back was exposed to the cooler air of their temperature controlled room.

Shiro’s left hand was tracing her back markings. Her lashes fluttered as he pressed along the small of her back.

Her hands lightly fisted Curtis’ sleepshirt. She could feel his body heat. It made her hungry to feel his skin directly.

Curtis pulled away when she gasped.

“Princess?”

He looked down to see the curving pink markings along her now bare collarbones and dipping down between her nearly exposed breasts. He watched the swell of her breasts rise and fall as she breathed. He knew she was beautiful, but seeing her like this in this setting -

“Curtis.”

He looked up to her face. There was a plea in the way she said his name though he wasn’t sure if it was for something in particular. He took a guess and sealed their mouths again. Her tongue tentatively pushed along the seam of his mouth. He slacked his jaw. She flicked her tongue against his, the action making his arousal grow.

He pulled away just enough for air. Her pupils were notably more open. He came back to her open mouthed from the get go. She let out a happy sound as she slipped more of her tongue in his mouth.

He softly groaned as her hand slid up in his short hair.

Meanwhile, Shiro moved behind him, took one of Curtis’ hands and placed his palm on the swell of Allura’s breast. He looked down and saw that she had shifted her nightgown to expose her dark nipples.

_Oh_.

That’s what she initially wanted. He could tell by the way her chest eagerly pressed into his palm for more contact.

Shiro dropped his chin to Curtis’ shoulder as he murmured suggestions into his ear, followed by soft little tugs on his earlobe. Curtis kept kissing her as he gave soft squeezes to her breasts and slowly rolled her nipple over his thumb.

Her lips fell open in a moan.

He shuddered as her tongue ran along the underside of his tongue. Shiro chuckled against his neck as he saw the front of Curtis’ pants.

”He liked that princess.”

”Shiro,” Curtis softly chided.

Allura’s eyes had drifted down to see, making both of their faces warmer.

”You’re both doing great,” Shiro nuzzled Curtis’ collar aside to nip at his skin. “But you got too many layers on.”

”My love,” Allura huffed as she gave Shiro a thin look. “If you’re going to be criticizing -“

”I’m just trying to help you two.” Pause. “Or maybe I should leave -“

”No,” came his partners’ answers almost simultaneously.

Shiro gave them a hooded look. ”Alright then.” He got ahold of the hem of Curtis’ shirt. “This has got to go.”

Allura’s blue eyes were electric as she gazed upon Curtis’ smooth, dark skin. She looked up at him with a hand in the air.

”Do you mind if I...”

”Go ahead.” Curtis cleared his throat of the rasp. “If you want to, that is.”

“Oh yes,” she bit her lower lip, “I do.”

Curtis’ eyes momentarily closed. Her touch was barely there and very delicate as she slid up his long torso. When she reached his pecs her touch was more solid.

“Use your palms ‘Lura,” Shiro rumbled out. “Like what he did for you.”

Curtis breathed out sharply as she gave his chest a good rub. Behind him Shiro was running his hands up his back and along his shoulders. 

There was a soft rustle of fabric but not from him. He curiously opened his eyes halfway then all the way in full attention.

Allura’s nightgown was now pooled around her feet.

By sight he traced the markings going up her legs, over her shapely hips and around her lean, delicately muscles stomach.

She used her foot to kick away her nightgown. 

Everything about her was a mix of daintiness and strength, from her small feet to the firm touch of her hands. She was no longer shying away from touching him. That much was clear the moment her bare breasts touched him.

He started when he felt skin behind him. He hadn’t noticed that Shiro had stepped away until he felt his return. Curtis felt his breath quicken when he felt Shiro’s arousal against his thigh. 

It seemed he wasn’t the only one getting turned on by all of this.

A very good sign.

“Look at you,” Shiro murmured into his neck. “Look at her.” His fingers went down to slide Curtis’ pants down. “She can glow even brighter.”

Curtis locked eyes with her.

”Wanna see?” Shiro half whispered.

”Yeah,” Curtis answered softly.

Allura’s sharp ears caught it. She blushed brighter at that but kept his gaze.

”Come here,” Shiro beckoned to her. “Turn around so your back’s to Curtis’ chest.”

”Alright,” she softly huffed. “But only because I _want_ to.”

Allura stuck her tongue out at his ordering. He grinned at her. He knew it was a turn on for her. Her braid was pushed to the front of her shoulder. He went back to murmuring in Curtis’ ear.

She hummed as Curtis rubbed one of her hip markings in little circles. His other hand, led by Shiro’s, lightly traced her abs up and down, up and down...down,down-

“MMm-“ she bit her lower lip.

”Oh,” Curtis softly exhaled.

”You’re so wet already princess,” Shiro lightly groaned. “You like it when he touches you?” He pushed Curtis’ finger to feel the edges of her before they dipped into her again. More fluid slid out and coated their fingers. “Or is it that it’s the three of us?”

She widened her stance to spread her legs better. “A bit of both,” she breathily admitted. 

“Do you have a bundle of nerves?” Curtis quietly asked in her ear. 

“In general, her folds are sensitive already.”

“I am capable of answering,” she flatly said in response to Shiro talking for her.

”Are you?”

“Ahhh!”

Shiro and Curtis shivered as they crooked their fingers in her. “That’s a good spot but her main pleasure zone is right...” he slid their fingers further into her folds and twisted “_here_.”

She arched immediately into their fingers, her mouth opening wide in a sharp gasp. She gripped their wrists to keep them in her.

“You said her main,” Curtis turned to Shiro then back to Allura. “Does that mean-“

”Oh yeah,” Shiro chuckled. “She has a couple. Up in here is another good one...”

”Ah-ahh-!”

Curtis softly groaned as she accidentally rubbed against his arousal but then she rubbed again and again, making him rethink it as an accident...

“Allura-“

He trailed off as he looked down. Her head had fallen back against his shoulder. He looked into her fully lit irises touched with something he could only think to label as a wild hunger. 

She pushed. He was stumbling backwards.

Shiro lightly cursed.

Allura pushed them both until they hit the wall. She shifted her height so her ass would rub directly on Curtis. He gasped out her name. She rubbed harder, making Curtis’ ass rub against Shiro’s cock.

”Ohh princess,” Shiro loudly groaned.

Curtis panted as they fingered her deeper, harder, which in turn made her rub back in shorter bucks. The wildfire in her eyes was catching in all their veins.

Curtis’ free hand came up to squeeze her breast. Shiro’s Altean hand came between them to rub the base of Curtis’ cock.

They grinded against each other, filling the room with their breathy pants and Allura’s growing wetness. Everything was getting slicker and tighter and hotter-

”Wait,” Shiro got out. “Stop. We’re not-.” He hissed as he automatically bucked. “Not like this.Curtis. _Allura_.”

Shiro leaned over to grab both sides of her hips to still her. Curtis groaned long as that only kept her pressed against his cock.

”Shi-roo,” she pouted.

”Oh we’re all coming,” he promised in a husky voice. “But on the bed.”

She nearly whimpered when Curtis pulled his fingers out of her. Her partners groaned at the wet sound of her. They went to the bed with needy touches and hungry kisses.

Allura flopped on the bed, grabbed a pillow to put under her hips to angle herself, then stuck her arms out for Curtis.

”Take me like this,” she silkily purred. “I want to see your face.” She turned to Shiro with lidded eyes. “_Both_ of your faces.”

Curtis shivered at the implication. His cock twitched at the idea.

”Get up there,” Shiro gave his rear a playful pat. ”I’m right behind you.”

“Oh I know.”

Shiro gave him a small, knowing smirk. “Will that be a problem?”

”No sir.”

Shiro groaned at that. Thank everything they weren’t at the Garrison anymore. When they came together Curtis’ ‘sirs’ on the bridge severely tested the boundaries of his self control. Still continued to as evident by his twitching cock.

”you’re going to play it like that Officer?”

Curtis’ innocent smile widened with mischief. “I don’t know what you mean Captain.” He turned back to the bed where Allura was laid out with her legs widely spread for him. “But I’m needed elsewhere at the moment.”

”Yes,” Allura purred as he crawled over her, “you are desperately needed by your princess.”

”I’ll need a condom.”

”I’m not in my fertile season,” Allura lazily put her arms around his neck. “Now get inside me.”

Shiro went about gathering supplies. Thankfully he put them in the bedside table.

Curtis flushed at Allura’s bluntness but it also thrilled him seeing how eager and accepting she was for him.

He languidly dipped the head of his cock into her then pulled upwards to drag through her folds. Her thighs quivered as he did it again, starting from the bottom and pulled up to the top, parting her silky folds again and again but not going inside her - she wrapped her legs around him the next time he was starting. She could easily overpower him but where was the fun in that?

“You are teasing me,” she softly panted.

He bumped his nose against hers. “You did more than tease us earlier.”

“So you are doing payback?” Her bottom lip protruded slightly. “I thought you were a good person.”

He smiled at her congenially. ”I _am_ good.”

She arched her neck sharply as he thrusted almost all the way into her.

”Ahh!”

”Was-was that too much?”

”Gods no.” She clenched her inner muscles around his cock, making him drop his face into her neck. “Do it again.”

She relaxed enough to let him pull out almost all the way then thrusted back in further than last time. Her toes clenched along his back as her body thrummed with pleasure. He braced his forearms on either side of her before starting an easy rhythm. She followed along but mostly laid there to enjoy the feeling of his cock sliding deep inside of her. 

”Ohhh,” she openly moaned, “you _are_ good.”

”You two look amazing,” Shiro breathed out.

There was movement on the bed. Curtis suddenly stiffened above her. She lifted her head to see Shiro now behind him. She put a hand to Curtis’ cheek as he bit his lip.

”Relax, darling.” She thumbed his bottom lip to release it from his teeth. “Enjoy this.” She lifted her hips upwards, pulling him back into her. “We’ll take care of each other.”

Curtis put his face back against her neck as Shiro started prepping him. Allura focused warm Quintessence into her fingers and stroked his back. He shuddered from both his partners’ fingers. Allura shifted her legs so she was the one controlling the pacing. He relaxed enough for Shiro to get three fingers in.

“Oh babe,” Shiro leaned over to kiss his lower back just below where Allura’s ankles were hooked together. “Are you ready for me?”

Curtis lifted his head. “Yeah,” he rasped.

Allura and Shiro locked eyes. They slid in at the same time, wrenching a loud cry from Curtis. Shiro pulled out, shifted himself behind Curtis and then thrusted back in. 

“Oh shit Curt...”

Shiro moved his hands, manipulating himself so Curtis and Allura were pressed right into each other when he thrusted into Curtis. Curtis’ hips rubbed right against Allura’s, making her cry out.

Shiro took control of the pacing as if he was thrusting into both of them at the same time. He grunted and groaned with them, pleasure skirting his body.

”Ohhh this is better,” Curtis loudly moaned.

Allura tried to voice her agreement but all that came out were “ah-ah-ah’s“ in time with Curtis’ and Shiro’s thrusts.

Allura’s markings were getting brighter and brighter.

”watch Curt.”

Shiro went faster. Pleasure wanted to keep his eyes closed but Curtis managed to lift his head enough to see the energy in pink markings on her cheeks about ready to release. He dipped his head down, getting her mouth.

Her tongue eagerly pushed into his mouth in time with her partners’ thrusts until Shiro harshly whispered to Curtis and he managed a hand between them to roughly rub the ‘v’ marking just above her sex.

Her mouth ripped away from Curtis’ as she came. 

The backlash of her energy spread to Curtis and Shiro, pulling them into their orgasms shortly after her.

They collapsed onto Allura.

”Oh wow...” Curtis hoarsely breathed out. “Takashi, can you move? We’re crushing her.”

”Yeah, just-a sec...” he wheezed.

”I can take it.”

They all weakly laughed at that. Shiro managed to roll off though. Even if she could take it he’d rather not smother her for their first threesome.

Curtis rolled off to lay on the other side of her. They all took a moment to catch their breaths. Allura limply lifted her hands to stroke the sides of their faces.

”I liked that very much.”

”me too,” Curtis smiled as he nuzzled her hand. “You looked like starlight when you came.”

”That she does.” Shiro kissed her palm. “So.” He turned so her thumb ran along his tongue. “Who’s screwing me?”

”I will.”

”I can.”

Curtis and Allura looked at each other.

”you have a strap on?”

Her brows wrinkled. ”What’s that?”

Shiro laughed. “Babe, ‘Lura’s a shapeshifter.”

Curtis’ eyes widened. “So you...”

“Shall I demonstrate what I can do with Shiro?” Allura’s smile was positively wicked as her fingers drifted down his stomach. “Or would you rather wait so I do it to you?”

Curtis shivered as her fingers trailed his cock. 

“I’m more of a hands on learner.”

”Aren’t we all?” Shiro amusedly replied. “Alright so after our break and some washing off Curtis is riding me, ‘Lura, you want my cock or my mouth?”

”Well, if I get a choice,” she turned her head so she could touch his lips. “I want your lovely mouth. We could do the 96 as well.”

”69,” Shiro corrected. “I won’t say no to that.”

Curtis sat up on his elbows. “Do you two always plan your sexy times?”

Allura and Shiro shrugged.

”Not always.”

”Some spontaneity is nice.”

”plus there’s three of us.” Shiro lazily stretched out on the bed. “It would be nice to make sure everyone’s taken care of.”

”That’s true.”

Allura turned so her chin rested on Curtis’ shoulder. “You and Shiro didn’t plan while on the Atlas?”

”Well, if you count five minutes’ notice as planning...”

She merrily laughed. 

Shiro smiled as he shifted towards them. Their legs were tangled as they drifted off into a short nap.

This could work.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited a few times but I’m sure I missed something. XD 
> 
> All three are lgbtq+ As stated in my tags.


End file.
